TFA Drabbles
by whiteflower122
Summary: My character,Jena paired with friendships and relationships of other TFA characters.
1. A Sweet Treat

**TFA Drabbles**

**Paring: Jena and Jazz**

**Title: A Sweet Treat**

**Note: (Take place from my story "Take a Chance" Before Jena joined the Elite Guard) **

_Ding_

Jena quickly rushed to the oven and then carefully pulled out the hot tray to set it down on the counter. She sighs happily as the warm wafting aroma fills her olfactory sensors.

Energon treats.

Her mom had recently sent her a package filled with all the ingredients needed to make them. Jena remembered when she would help her mom make energon treats all the time when was a sparkling.

Jena had the base to herself since everyone else had gone out to do their own business. So Jena decided it might be a good day to make them since she was craving something sweet.

Once they cooled off a little she started to take them off the tray, but just as she was going to put the next batch on, a familiar voice entered the room.

"Hey, Jen"

Jena turned and smiled when she saw her spark mate, Jazz, making his way towards her.

"Hi, Jazz" She says before turning back to her work

Jazz continued to come towards Jena till a sweet aroma overwhelmed him causing him to lick his lips "Is that what I think it is?"

Jena looks over her shoulder "Yes it is" she picks up one of the treat that had just came out of the oven and had cooled off a little "Want one?"

Jazz take the treat and then bites off half of it. His visor dims as energon treat's sweetness coats his glossa as it melts in his mouth.

"You never told me you were such a good cook." Jazz says as he finishes off the treat and licks his fingers clean of the stickiness.

Jena shrugs "I use to make these a lot with my mom. I guess I kinda learned it from her." She turns to look at him again "You want another one?"

"I'm not sure I was kinda hoping to try something else." Jazz comes up till he's right behind her

Jena looks at him confused, while turning on the timer for the next batch of treats "I didn't make anything else."

"I don't know…" Jazz puts his arms around her waist "I'm looking at something pretty sweet right now" He almost purrs, pressing his lips to her neck

"Jazz" Jena giggles as Jazz starts to nibble on her neck "Stop that!"

Jazz runs his glossa lightly along her neck "But you taste good too."

Jena gently pulls out of his grip "Sorry, but I'm not on the menu." Jena picks up the dirty dishes and heads towards the sink "Just have another treat if you're still hungry."

Jazz looks over from the treats to Jena, who was washing dishes, till an idea pops into his head. He picks up another treat and walks over to Jena again.

"Hey, Jena"

Jena stops washing the dishes "Now what do you wa-"Jena gets cut off as Jazz suddenly kisses her. When she gasps, Jazz pushes the energon treat into her mouth using his glossa.

Jean moans softly as the treat melts in her mouth along with Jazz sliding his glossa over hers. She puts her arms around his neck and leans on the counter for support as the taste of the energon treat heightened the sensation of the kiss. Jazz runs his servo up her thigh causing Jena to mewl in pleasure.

When they break apart, Jena smiles at Jazz "Hmm…that was nice"

Jazz smiles back at her "Yeah it was."

"I wasn't talking about energon treat."

He smiles even more "Good, cause I wasn't either."

Jazz's comm. link suddenly beeped so he raised his servo to his audio receptor to answer it. A few moments of silence went by before he lowered his servo.

"Do you have to leave?" Jena asked

"Yeah got some work I gotta take care of. I'll come back later after I'm done. Oh and…" He kisses her again "Thanks for the treat"

"You're welcome." Jena says

Jazz smiles again "You know I'm not talkin' about the energon treat."

Jena just laughs and kisses him "Yeah, I know"


	2. Mediation

**TFA Drabbles**

**Pairing: Jena x Prowl**

**Title:Mediation**

Jena walked down the hall as she felt the medbay where Ratchet had just finished up her physical. As she started to pass Prowl's room she stopped and noticed the door was open.

When she looked inside she saw Prowl sitting cross legged on the floor under a huge tree that had grew all the way out of his room. His visor was dimmed and he was staying so perfectly still it looked like he was in recharge.

"Prowl?"

Prowl's visor brighten and he turned his head towards her direction "Yes, Jena?"

"Um…what were you doing?" she asked

"I was mediating." He answered

Jena thought about this for a moment. She remembered either Bulkhead or Bumblebee telling her that Prowl would usually stay in his room to mediate. She knew what mediating was, but didn't know why Prowl would do it.

"Prowl, why do you mediate?"

"It's a good form of relaxation."

"I see…do you mind if I join you?"

That surprised Prowl no one had ever offered to mediate with him before. Bumblebee had tried once, but failed miserably after only a few seconds. But still Prowl didn't see any harm in letting her join him.

"No, I don't mind."

Jena walked into his room and took a seat next to him, crossing her legs and straightens her back strut the same way he had his. Jena looked at him to see if she was doing everything right so far. Prowl nodded in approval of her position.

"Now the key thing is to stay still and quiet." He explains "Just close your optics, take a deep breath and let your processer wander off on its own."

Jena nods "Okay I can handle that."

Jena did as he said and became still and quiet after that with Prowl following right behind her.

After about fifteen minutes, Prowl decided to check to see how Jena was doing. He was surprised that she managed to stay just as still and quiet as him. Seeing she was making good process so far, he went back to his own mediation.

Another fifteen minutes went by and still no moment or sound from Jena. The only sound in the room was from the birds chirping in the tree. Prowl was amazed he didn't think that she would last this long. This whole time he was just waiting for Jena to give up and leave his room.

And yet here she was still sitting beside him in peaceful mediation. Prowl smiled a little at the calm expression of her face before mediating again.

Jena and Prowl must have had the same idea since the both got up from their mediation at the same time. They probably mediated for over an hour and it was close to being evening.

"Thanks for letting me mediate with you, Prowl." Jena says "I do feel more relaxed maybe I'll have to join you more often. If that's okay with you of course."

"If you want to that's fine by me" Prowl wouldn't admit it out loud, but he really did enjoy her company. "Jena?"

"Yeah, Prowl?"

"I'm going to be heading out to Dinobot Island…would you like to join me?" He asked

Jena smiles "Sure I've got nothing better to do."

Prowl smiles, a part of him actually pleased that she said yes. Prowl transforms into his motorcycle mode while Jena flew right above him as they headed towards the docks to reach Dinobot Island.


	3. Homesick

**TFA Drabbles**

**Paring: Jena x Bulkhead**

**Title: Homesick**

Bulkhead dropped his paintbrush as he finished another art piece that he needed for his art gallery. He steps back for a moment to admire his work.

"Hey, Bulkhead"

Bulkhead turns to see Jena coming up from behind him "Hi, Jena"

Jena stops as she looks at the painting behind him. She comes closer to get a better look at it. "What's this?"

"Oh…uh…humans call it art." He explains

"Art?"

"Yeah Sari says it a way to express your emotions."

Jena tilts her head to the side as she looks at the painting again with almost child-like curiosity. After a while she smiles "Well I like it"

Bulkhead's optics widened "You…do?"

"Yeah the colors contrast nicely with each other. It's really beautiful."

Bulkhead feels his face heat up "Uh…thanks"

"Do the others know about your paintings?" She asks

Bulkhead rubs the back of his neck nervously "Yeah, but their not always very supportive."

"None of them support your art?" Jena voice was filled with minor shock

"Well Prowl does sometimes, but Optimus Ratchet and Bumblebee doesn't always. But I think that's because they don't really understand it as much." He admits

"Well maybe they should try a little harder, but I'm glad to see that you keep doing what you love despite what they say. You really have a talent for this, Bulkhead." 

Bulkhead lowered his head feeling a blush rising to his face. He wasn't use to this kind of praise. He lifted his head to say something till he noticed that Jena had a slightly saddened look on her face.

"Jena is something wrong?"

"No, no it's…well I guess I've been feeling kinda homesick lately."

"You mean you miss your home?"

"Yeah" Jena lifts her servo revealing a small ball with a button on top of it. She pushes the button and a hologram appeared in the middle of it.

"What's that?" Bulkhead asked

"Just some holoscans of my home." The hologram changes to a different picture on its own, but Jena pushes the pause button "This is my home of Rosatron."

Bulkhead looks to see a large castle sitting on top of a big hill. He had almost forgotten that Jena was a princess. As the holoscans continue to move forward, one picture caught his attention.

"Who's that?" He points to a picture of a mech

Jena presses the pause button again "That's my dad."

Bulkhead looks at the holoscan carefully "You look just like him."

Jena smiles slightly "My mom always says that… It one of the few pictures I really have of him."

Bulkhead remember when Jena's mom, Allura, came to earth she told them the story about what happened to her dad and how he was murdered by Lockdown. "Do you miss him?"

"Yeah…I just wish I could have gotten to known him better."

Jena pushes the button and the holoscan disappears "But there no point in lingering in the past. Bulkhead could you put this back in my room for me? I need to go out for my patrol."

"Sure." Jena hands him the small ball and then leaves the room to head out towards the city

Bulkhead felt sorry for Jena he wished there was a way he could make her happy again. He stares at the small ball in his servo when an idea pops into his head. He carefully pushes the button till he pushes it again when it stops on a certain picture he wanted.

He gets out a much larger canvas then his pervious work and starts to paint the picture. After a little while he finishes and lets it dry for a bit. Then moves the ball onto a different picture and starts to paint that one along with the first one.

When he was finished, Bulkhead steps back to give the completed painting a look. He was satisfied with his work and couldn't wait until Jena got back to see it too. He knew she was really going to like it.


	4. An Enemy in Need

**TFA Drabbles**

**Paring: Jena x Blitzwing**

**Title: Helping an enemy in need**

Blitzwing cursed as his legs gave out and he collapsed onto the ground. Their last battle with the Autobots had left him in a much weakened state. It was all Lugnut's fault for the condition he was in. He had warned Lugnut numerous of times to warn him before he used "The punch", but once again he forgot and Blitzwing took full impact of the attack.

Blitzwing groaned as he tried to move again his body and transform into his jet mode. But he just simply didn't have the energy to even get back on his pedes. But he knew he had to get back to the base otherwise not only would Megatron be very disappointed in him, but he could possibly go offline if he didn't get repaired soon.

All three of Blitzwings personalities were in an argument on what they should do, but Icy, being the smartest of the three, chose to try and rest as much as possible to conserve their strength.

He leaned back against a tree and closed his optics to let himself slip into recharge. He could only hope that someone would find him soon. There was nothing but peace and quiet for a while until he heard the sound of a soft, feminine voice.

"Blitzwing?"

His optics snapped back open to see a blue femme standing in front of him. He recognized her from the fight; apparently she was a new recruit on the Autobot team. Icy glared at her before Hothead decided to take over.

"Autobot if jou think jou can beat me while I'm down, jou're sadly mistaken!"

The femme gives him a confused look "Why would I try to hurt you when you're already injured?"

She looked closely at the damage that had been done to his body. She moves closer to touch his arm, but he quickly slaps her servo away.

"Don't touch me, Autobot scum!"

She looked offended "Calm down I'm trying to help you. If you don't get some help soon you're not gonna make it."

Icy took over again "Vhy vould jou help me?"

"Because even though you're supposed to be my enemy, I'm willing to put aside our differences. I'm not just gonna leave you out here to die. Please let me help you."

Blitzwing didn't like the idea of an Autobot repairing him, but he did see some logic in her argument. And though he was going to hate himself later for doing this, he knew this was the only chance he got.

"Very vell, but if jou try everything else I-"

"I won't" she interrupted "I promise."

Blitzwing reluctantly relaxed against the tree as…that when he realized he didn't even know her name. Normally he would never even bother with learning the name of an Auotbot, but since she was trying to help him it seemed like it was polite thing to do.

"Vhat is jour name?"

She looks up from examining his leg "My name is Jena"

Jena…Blitzwing thought it was a very odd name even for an Autobot. It sounded like an organic name to him, but then again looking at her closely she did seem to bear an organic appearance. He watched as she reconnected the broken wires of his leg, never once taking his optics off her should she try to do something to him. Though it did surprise him how gentle she was being, he had never had such a painless repair before.

Jena moment stops after repairing his other leg to look at him. Blitzwing wondered why she was looking at him. "Vhat?' He asks coldly

"Am I hurting you?"

Blitzwing scoffed, how naive could this femme get? "I am not some sparkling jou know. I don't need jou vorring about me."

"Sorry" Jena says before looking at his arm "I'm just trying to make sure I'm not hurting you."

Blitzwing sighs "Jou Autobots are so veird."

It was Jena's turn to scoff "Says the mech with three personalities on one body."

Blitzwing almost laughed, he hated to admit it but she was quite clever. Though he still didn't understand why he was letting her help him. To Icy it was because she offered to help him and he would have died if he said no. Hothead still didn't like the idea of an Autobot helping them and Random…well he didn't mind since he thought Jena was cute. That caused Hothead to start yelling at him and the two personalities ended up having an argument in his head. Icy ignored them though still focusing on the femme in front of him.

Jena added some final touches by focusing a small ball of energy at the end of her finger and then using it as a wielding tool to close up the gashes.

"There you're good to go."

Blitzwing had to admit he did feel a lot better then he did before. He manages to get back onto his pedes again and examined the work she had done. She actually did a pretty good job there were still some injuries, but he could easily fix them later. He turns his attention back to the blue femme standing near him.

"…Thank jou." Blitzwing was surprised that he didn't bite off his glossa after saying that

Jena smiles warmly at him "You're welcome."

With that Jena levitates herself off the ground and flies off to head back to the Autobot base. Blitzwing stood there for a moment, smiling slightly. He had to admit that she did look pretty cute when she smiled like that. Shaking the thought out of his head, he transforms and starts heading back to the mines.


	5. Change in Plans

**TFA Drabbles**

**Pairing: Jena x Oilslick**

**Title: New Plan**

Oilslick sighed as he stepped out of the small pod he had been traveling in and onto the lush vegetation of the forest. You see his leader, Strika had ordered him to go to earth and search for any signs of their fellow Decepticons.

Once he made his way out of the forest he spent about half the day riding around Detroit in his motorcycle mode looking for any Decepticons. But even after checking some of the most unlikely places, like the abandoned mines, he still didn't get any luck. All he noticed is that Earth was filled with organics and primitive technology.

Eventually Oilslick decided to call it a day, so he went back to the forest and leaned back against one of the trees. He removed the glass dome that surrounded his head with a sigh of relief. He always hated wearing that thing, but it did come in handy incase he ever used dangerous gases on his enemies so he didn't have to worry about ever inhaling it. But it still felt good to take it off once in a while.

Oilslick started to relax a little bit till he started sensing someone's energy signature. Curiosity getting the best of him, Oilslick got up to see what it is. He couldn't tell if it was a Decepticon or an Autobot all he knew was that it was definitely cybertronian. He hid himself just as he was about to find out what this mystery signature was. When he looked out of his hiding place he saw a small blue and brown femme sitting down under the trees.

Now Oilslick was a chemist, but he was also someone who appreciated the beauty of things around him. Though nothing on Earth really caught his attention, the little femme certainty did. Looking at her appearance, he could tell she was a Rosanian. Despite how other alien species put down the Rosanains because of their appearances, Oilslick really didn't mind. He thought their organic-like looks gave them a more exotic beauty, something no other 'bot could ever have.

Oilslick let his optics run over her frame everything about her was appeasing to the optics. Long organic-like hair that framed around her delicate face, full rosy lips with bright blue optics, dark blue armor that covered her lithe form, smooth, curved hips and long elegant legs.

Oilslick was so mesmerized by how beautiful she was; how he would love to get his servos on her. He watched as she raised a servo to her audios, he manages to tune in on to the conversation she was having. The only thing that really interested him was that he managed to find out her name. Jena…he liked her name rolled off his glossa. Oilslick slipped back into the forest all he tossed out his original plan to look for Decepticons. All he could think about now was getting the chance to meet his little beauty again.


	6. Odd Couple part 1

**TFA Drabbles**

**Pairing Jena x Lockdown**

**Title: Odd couple**

Jena woke up with a groan as she stretched out her stiff body. She was slightly confused as she looked around the room because she had no idea where she was. She remembered that last night there was party for Sentinel's promotion to Magnus since Ultra Magnus was in a critical condition from his mysterious attacker. Surprisingly Sentinel even invited Optimus and the rest of the team to celebrate as well either that or just to rub it in their faces.

Jena may not like Sentinel, but she had to admit it was a pretty nice party. Though she couldn't remember much about it she remembered talking to one of her friends, but then nothing else after that. Her processer was in too much of a haze to try and remember. She jumps as she suddenly felt movement on the other side of her. Jena could only guess that maybe it was one of her teammates that had gotten too drunk, but when she looked over she nearly screamed.

'_Lockdown!'_ her processer shrieks in horror.

The bounty hunter was laying on his side in recharge. Jena clamps her servo over her mouth trying quiet her rapid intakes, but it didn't help when Lockdown rolled over and was now laying on top of her. She stiffens at the contact causing Lockdown to half-open his optics. Raising his head up, he blinks a few times, giving her a lazy look.

"Am I dreaming?" He asks sleepily

Jena manages to snap out of her shock to answer him "Uh…I'm not really sure how to answer that. But I'm kinda hoping you are."

Lockdown just shrugs before laying his head back on her chassis causing Jena to lightly blush. "You feel nice…" He murmurs "So warm…and real…wait…" The older mech gets up again, more awake then before. "You are real!"

"Yes" Jena says truthfully

Lockdown looked just as shocked as she did when she first woke up "Kid, what in Primus name happened last night?"

Jena looks surprisingly at him "You…don't know?"

"Processer a little fuzzy on the details "He scratches the side of his head with his hook "But I don't remember getting on the berth with you."

Jena frowns slightly, disappointed that Lockdown didn't even knew what happened.

"I think…"He pauses as he tasted something faintly in his mouth "I've must have gotten too drunk on highgrade."

Jena concentrated for a moment as she tasted something in her mouth as well "I think that might have been my case too."

Lockdown cocked an optical ridge at her "You drink, kid?"

"Not normally "She defended herself "But it was a special occasion."

"Oh, yeah that Sentinel Prime's promotion." Lockdown scoffs a bit "Hard to believe they left someone like that in charge of everything. They must be desperate."

Though Jena did believe his comment there was still one thing brothering her "Lockdown?"

"Yeah?"

"Will you get off of you me!"Jena took one of the pillows behind her and used it to beat Lockdown. She got a few good hits before he grabbed the pillow out of her servo.

"Jena, that's very childish of you" He says, tossing the pillow aside "You-"

Jena noticed he was giving her a weird look "What?"

"You know that your chassis open?" he tapped her chest plate lightly with his hook

Jena batted the hook away and looked down to see that what Lockdown said about her chassis was true. It looked like it hadn't been closed all the way, but that wasn't what worried her. She looked at Lockdown to see that his chest plate wasn't closed all the way either. Her processer went into a state of panic.

"No…it can't be" Her voice barely above a whisper

"Looks like it this."

"No, I can't be bonded with you. It has to be some kind of trick" Jena's voice is filled with denial

"Who would try to pull a trick like this?" Lockdown asked

"I don't know, but I refuse to believe it's true!" Jena pushes Lockdown off of her to get off the berth.

"Kid, what are you doing?"

"I'm looking for something that can explain all of this. I'm not gonna jump to conclusions just because we're alone and our chassis are opened."

Lockdown pushed the covers aside till he noticed there appeared to be something that had dried to the blanket. A quick analyses made him realize what it was. "Seems we went a little farther then just recharging together."

Jena's optics widened in shock "You…mean we…" she couldn't bring herself to say it

Lockdown grins "Interfaced, Jena. It appears we interfaced last night."

Jena gasps in horror "No! I would never…not with you!" she turns back to continue to looks for any clues on what happened last night. Hoping none of this was really happening.

Lockdown himself was in a bit of shock. He couldn't believe not only interfaced and bonded with some femme. He did it with an Autobot. Part of him considered just killing off the femme since it would sever the bond between them if he did and then he could just forget about this whole mess. But another part of him—a little more dominant then his other half—couldn't help but toy with the frantic femme.

Lockdown got up off the berth using his old cyber-ninja skills, he managed to sneak up behind Jena, who was still looking for clues and then wrapped his arms around her. Pulling her back against his chassis causing her to gasp in surprise.

"Jena…" Lockdown purrs "No kiss for your new mate?"

"You're not my mate!" Jena exclaimed, jerking out of his grip

Lockdown just laughs a little and examines the room "Hmm…Looks like we definitely did some heavy drinking." Noticing all the empty highgrade cubes on the table.

"Then I'll never drink again!" Jena promises

"You shouldn't make promises you can't keep, darling"

"I plan on keeping it and don't call me darling!" she snaps

Lockdown looks at the messed up berth with some amusement "Too bad, I wish I could remember interfacing with you last night."

"You can't remember something that didn't happen!" Jena replies angrily

Lockdown scoffs "You're in denial. How much more proof do you need?"

Jena slams her fist into the table sending the highgrade cubes onto the floor "That's it! I refuse to spend one more nanoclick with you!" She storms out of the room, nearly ripping to door down in the process.

Jena walks quickly down the hall, surprised by the fact that no one seemed to be around. She only picks up her pace as she hears the sound of Lockdown's mismatch pedes following behind her.

She curses when she accidently makes a wrong turn and wound up walking into a dead end. She turns around to go the other way, but instead is greeted with Lockdown blocking her only exist. She backs away as he steps closer, but she doesn't get very far as her back came in contact with the wall.

"Leave me alone!" Jena hisses venomously at him

"No…"Lockdown stops as his chassis almost brushes her's "You're mine now, Jena"

"I am not yours! I'm not one of your stupid trophies, Lockdown!"

Lockdown grins "No, you're better then that."

"Shut up! It was a horrible mistake!"

"Mistake or not, princess. You and I are mates now for better or worse."

"I choose worse!" she injects with icy glare, though Lockdown looked at her as if she said nothing "Leave me alone, you fragging glitch-head."

Lockdown pretended to look hurt "Now Jena, don't act so cold towards your mate."

"Cold?" She scoffs bitterly "You haven't even begun to see me cold, Lockdown."

"Oh, really?" Lockdown presses his frame so close to Jena's that there was hardly any room for her to move "I'll be sure to warm you up each time."

"Don't even-"She was cut off short as Lockdown quickly presses his lips against hers. Jena pushes against his chassis trying to get him to pull away, but he made no intention of moving. Lockdown ran his glossa over her lips trying to deepen the kiss. She lets out a muffled protest, but only allows his glossa to plunge into her mouth. His glossa glides over her's trying to coax her to join him. Something in her processer disconnected and Jena started lifts her glossa and tenderly move it with his. The bounty hunter lets out a pleased noise causing Jena to freeze, her glossa going limp in her mouth.

That noise sounded so familiar. A small flashback started to go off in Jena's processer. An image of her lying down on the berth with Lockdown looming over her, touching her with his servo and hook. She runs her servo down his chassis before going lower only causing him to get more excited. When she grabbed his hardened plug, he had let out that same noise. When the flashback was done, Jena was blushing much more from that then from the kiss. She couldn't believe she let Lockdown actually touch her and the worst part was that she enjoyed it.

Lockdown eventually pulls away from the kiss, seeing she still wasn't reacting to him. Jena unconditionally licks her lips, not noticing that Lockdown had been watching her every movement. He leans down to kiss her once more.

"Wait! I remember something!" Jena puts her servos into front of his mouth, motioning him to stop for a moment.

"Do you now?"

"You…and me and last night" she stammered "It appeared to be consensual…you didn't force me."

"Just as I thought." Lockdown smiles with triumph

"It's still not right. We were both drunk out of our processers."

Lockdown surprisingly lets her go "Why don't we head back to our room and talk about this later?"

Jena wanted to make a comment on how he said their room, but quickly passes him and heads back to the room with Lockdown right behind her. When they get back to the room, Lockdown makes a reach to grab her, but Jena slaps his servo away.

"If you value your servo, I suggest you keep it to yourself." She threatens

Lockdown just grins "Already lost my servos once, princess. Or haven't you noticed?" He holds up his brown servo and hook for emphasis

Jena growls in irritation and heads for the wash racks as Lockdown lets out a booming laugh. Jena slams the door shut, leaving the laughter to be muffled. She rests her forehead against the cool wall while bitterly thinking '_What am I going to do now?'_


	7. Dinobot Island

**TFA Drabbles**

**Pairing: Jena x Prowl**

**Title: Dinobot Island (Following with the chapter Mediation)**

As Prowl and Jena rode a boat, the two Autobots made their way to Dinobot Island. When the patch of green in the middle of Lake Eire caught Jena's optic, there was one question that had brothering her ever since Prowl asked her to come with him.

"Prowl?"

"Yes, Jena?"

"Why is this place called Dinobot Island?" She asked "It seems like a bit of an odd name to call an island."

Prowl showed her a ghost of a smile "Don't worry I'll explain everything when we get there."

The blue and brown femme's curiosity raised ten fold when he said that. The whole time since she has been on earth, no one had told her about this island so it was quite a mystery to her.

As the boat landed on the shore Jena and Prowl got off and started walking through the dense forest. Prowl started to explain something to Jena, but she really wasn't paying attention. She decided to leave him to search the place herself. She took to the air to get a better view of what was on the island.

Jena landed in the middle of a clearing where there were some deer nibbling on some grass. Jena found earth creatures to be really interesting. She watched them till she noticed that they had stop eating all of a sudden and then took off in the other direction. She thought they probably must have seen her and got freaked out. After all what animal would want to see a giant alien robot watching them?

Jena was just about to take off and head back to Prowl till she heard a rustling from some bushes. Jena walked slowly towards them till-

"**R0AR!"**

Jena jumped back and fell down as a large metal T-Rex along with a Triceratops and a Pteranodon jumped out of the bushes.

"Intruder! Dinobots must destroy!" yelled the T-Rex

"Whoa, there big guy! I didn't know that anyone lived here." She quickly apologized "I'm sorry so why don't we just talk this over like civilized-"

Jena was cut off short as the three robot dinosaurs transformed into their robotic forms with each of them wielding a weapon that were engulfed in fire. The former T-Rex shot flames at her, but luckily Jena moved out of the way in time.

"Okay if that's how its gonna be then bring it on!" Jena charges her energy balls in her servos prepared to attack them straight on.

"Grimlock stop!" Jena turns to see Prowl come down from the tree and land in front of her "Grimlock calm down it's me, Prowl remember?"

Jena watched as the once called Grimlock looked at Prowl for a moment before seeming to notice him "Cyclebot good. Fembot bad must destroy!" 

"No Grimlock, fembot good. She my friend please don't hurt her." Prowl pleads

Surprisingly the three bots put down their weapons, Prowl nods in approval "Thank you, now I think you should apologize for scaring her."

Grimlock changes back into his beast mode and walks up to Jena. He sniffs her a few times which Jena had to resist hitting him for doing that. When he pulls away, he kindly says "Fembot good. Me Grimlock sorry."

"Uh…that's okay" she lightly pets him on his long snout

Grimlock and the other dinobots then proceed to leave, leaving Jena to glare slightly at Prowl "You know you could have warned me before I nearly had my head knocked off!"

"I'm sorry I should have warned you."

"Yeah, you should of!"

Prowl laughs lightly before grabbing her servo "Come on I'll show you around."

By evening Prowl had shown Jena the entire island and she had to admit that it was actually really peaceful around there. Right now Jena was sitting on a tree branch with Swoop right next to her while below Grimlock and Snarl were just laying in the grass. Prowl had also given her all the dinobots names. Jena petted Swoop on his beak causing him to caw softly and lean in more towards her touch. She had to admit that the dinobots weren't so back once she had gotten to known them.

As Swoop flew down to join his friends, Jena jumped as Prowl popped down in front of her hanging upside down on the branch above her.

"Prowl, you scared me!" 

"Sorry, so what do you think?"

"It's really beautiful. Thanks for taking me here."

Prowl smiles a little "You're welcome."

Jena looks at him for a moment before some strange urge came over her so she leaned forward and planted a kiss on his lips. Prowl gasped in shock, he nearly lost his grip on the branch he was holding. Luckily he didn't otherwise he would have fallen. He didn't know how to react at first, but somehow he managed to kiss back. It may have been an upside down kiss, but it was still nice. Their mouths parted at the same time allowing their glossas to dance sensationally with each other causing both of them to moan.

But the sound of Swoop's cawing ended the kiss. They both turned to see the dinobots staring at them with confusion and curiosity. Prowl blushed with embarrassment while Jena just giggled. Prowl shook off his blush and cleared his throat "Perhaps somewhere more private would be appropriate."

"Alright," Jena leans to whisper in his audio "But you have catch me first." With that Jena started to fly off with Prowl quickly going after her.

Jena dodged her way through the trees as she flew while Prowl leaped and swung on tree branches. When he started to get closer, Jena picked up her speed. When she saw he wasn't behind her, she landed in a small clearing. Though she kept herself on high alert Prowl was always very sneaky so she couldn't let her guard down.

She gasps in shock as slim arms suddenly wrap around her. Jena turns her head slightly to see a very smug-looking Prowl. "Alright you got me. Guess you're not a ninja-bot for a reason."

"You still made a pretty good effort to avoid me though." Prowl says letting her go "Follow me." He jumps back into the trees with Jena following close behind him.

When they make their way to the very top of the tree, they sit on the highest branch. Jena could now see what Prowl wanted to show her. The sunset. Since there was no sun on Rosatron, Jena thought it was so beautiful. But for Prowl it wasn't the sun setting that was wonderful it was the way the light traced every single curve of Jena's lithe frame. She looked like what humans called an angel.

"It's beautiful" Jena's voice is filled with awe

Prowl leans in to whisper in her audios "Not as beautiful as you."

Jena blushes and looks at him in disbelief "Do you really mean that?"

"Yes I do." He gently cups the side of her face, mesmerized by the bright glow of her optics before leaning in to kiss her once more. The two Autobots continue to show there new found love for each other as they bask in the warm glow of the twilight.


	8. Vampire Love Part 1

**TFA Drabbles**

**Pairing: Jena x Jazz**

**Title: Vampire Love**

On Cybertron there is an older part of it, the little town of Transylvania. Everyone in the town got along with each, but there was one problem. Just outside of the town there was a castle and living in it was a vampire. The vampire was truly dangerous; he would come out at night and attack anyone foolish enough to be wandering around after dark. But if that wasn't bad enough, some people have even said that they've seen the vampire throughout the day time only proving that there was never a time where they could be safe. Everyone was afraid of him…well almost everyone.

"Jena!" The blue and brown femme turned around to see her friend, Arcee, waving at her

"Hey, Jena I was wondering if you wanted to come over to my house tonight."

"Sorry Arcee I can't. I have…something important to do tonight."

"Oh that's okay maybe some other time." There was a pause before Arcee spoke again "I should probably get home. I don't wanna be out while that vampire is."

"I don't see why everyone is so scared of him."

Arcee looked at her like she was crazy "You mean you're not scared of him?"

"Not really."

Arcee appeared to be in shock "Well I wish I was as brave as you."

"I'm sure a lot of people wish the same thing too."

"Well I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Arcee waves at Jena "Bye, Jena"

Jena waves back "Bye, Arcee"

Jena continued to walk slowly back to her home. She sighs a little because what Arcee or anyone in the town didn't know is that the only reason Jena wasn't afraid of the vampire was because she had been having some personal contact with him for a while now.

See Jena's parents had died a few months ago and no one knew what had happened to them. So Jena was forced to live with her uncle in Transylvania. Her uncle was a very wealthy mech who lived in a very large castle. He said that one day he would give Jena his entire fortune, but Jena could really care less about gaining it. One day Jena had gone out to the graveyard to pay her respects to her parents. When suddenly two mechs ran past her telling her to get back home as fast as she could. She turned to see what they were running from, a black and white mech with a red visor was chasing after them.

Jena realized that this must have been the vampire that she had heard so much about. But instead of trying to run, she stopped him from following after the two mechs. Jena made a deal with him and surprisingly the vampire did agree to her terms. Then before she could even blink, he bit down on her neck. Jena remembered very little after she had passed out from having her blood drained, but that morning she found herself in her berth with a note on her lap. When she read the note, she found out the vampire name was Jazz and that he would be back in a couple of days.

After that night it became sort of a routine. Jazz would come to her room every few nights and drink her blood, in return none of the villagers were harmed and this continued to happen for the next few months. While Jena was thinking about this as she walking into her uncle's castle, she couldn't help but think about Jazz himself. How could he stand being a vampire? Didn't he ever get lonely being by himself all the time? Pushing the thoughts aside, Jena climbed up the stairs to her room. Once inside she looked at the red rose still laying on her bed stand from this morning. The rose was a sign that Jazz would be coming tonight and thankfully Jena's uncle had decided to go out with some friends.

Jena decided to go to the kitchen for some energon just to prepare herself for tonight. She made sure to at least look a little descent for when he would arrive.

Meanwhile outside of town…

Jazz sat on the balcony of his castle, fiddling with a rose with his fingers. His mind wandering about Jena, she was such a mystery to him. She wasn't like anyone else he never seen. He remember the deal she had made with him a few months ago, she would let him drink her blood if he wouldn't attack the villagers. Of course, he agreed to it and surprisingly found out that her blood tasted much sweeter then everyone else he had ever tasted. And though at first he only saw her as easy meal, these last two months had been different. He started following her around to learn more about her it turns out that there were a large amount of people who didn't like her. Apparently it was because her appearance and how she looked almost organic. It made him confused why would she help people who didn't even like her?

But the real change happened only a few weeks ago, Jazz found himself smiling at the memory. He had asked her to meet him at the graveyard instead of her place. Although she did ask him why he brought her out here, he simply said he wanted to try something. Jena had closed her optics just waiting for him to get his task over with. But the thing is that Jazz didn't have to drink her blood tonight so instead of biting her, Jazz kissed her causing her to gasp and letting him get a quick taste of the inside of her mouth. When he pulled away, he found she was in shock her cheeks flushed with red. He found out that night that her lips tasted just as good as her blood.

Jazz laughed to himself he had ended up falling in love with his prey. As the sun set and the moon started to show itself more, Jazz decided it was time to head out. He jumped off the balcony and headed straight for the town. With his vampire speed it didn't take him long to get to Jena's house, he jumped up to the balcony that lead to Jena's room and walked right in. He stopped for just a moment; his olfactory sensors picked up Jena's scent all over the room. He takes a big intake letting out a small purr as he familiarizes himself with her scent. His audios suddenly picked up the sound of someone coming up the stairs so he concealed himself in the shadows beside the door.

When the door opened, he saw that it was only Jena, but when she was in the room he couldn't help but tease her. He quietly snuck up behind her and then wrapped his arms around her waist. Jazz smiles, pleased by the startled gasp that was elicited. Before Jena knew what had even happened, she found herself trapped onto the berth.

"Hey, Jena" The femme relaxes upon seeing it was Jazz

"Hi, Jazz. Uh…how are you?" Jazz grins before leaning down to nuzzle her cheek, she noticed he had been doing that a lot over his last few visits.

"Better…now that I'm here with you." His voice changed to a more husky tone that made Jena's spark jump in its chamber and a light pink to cover her cheeks

Jazz couldn't help but think her blush was cute. He bent down to brush their lips together before kissing her fully on the mouth. Jena gasps allowing his glossa to dip into her mouth and gently run along hers. Jazz was so content with kissing Jena, her lips were so red and soft it reminded him of a rose petal. While his servos caress the rest of her body to relax her, his moves his head down till it rests on her chassis. Since Jazz didn't have a spark of his own ever since he turned into a vampire, he found listening to Jena's was actually pretty soothing. Jena knew Jazz could probably hear her spark beat increase even more as he continued to caress her. He would always toy with her before feeding.

Jazz removes his head off of her before leaving a trail of kisses as he makes his way towards her neck. Jena tilts her head to the side and then just waits for him to complete his task. Jazz's mouth brushes her neck before he bits down as gently as possible. Jena winces in pain as his fangs sink into her neck and he starts drinking her blood. One thing she noticed that the last few draining processes seem to be going longer then usual. It was like he was trying to prolong it as much as possible.

As Jazz finishes Jena feels very lightheaded and dizzy. Jazz licks the wound for it to heal and then surprises Jena by lying down on the berth beside her, pulling her close to him. Jena snuggles up close to him, feeling completely exhausted. Jazz leans down and presses a soft kiss onto her neck.

"Get some rest now, Jena." Jazz says softly. Jena quickly falls into a deep sleep for some much needed recharge. Jazz sighs as he watches her sleep it was official he was in love with her. And though the idea of turning her into a vampire so she could be with him did cross his processer, he didn't want her to live the kind of life he had to go through. As Jazz started to fall asleep himself, he pulls Jena closer to him, content with just holding her in his arms…at least for now.


	9. Old Memories

**TFA Drabbles**

**Pairing: Jena x Ratchet (Friendship)**

**Title: Old Memories**

"Slag!" Jena cried out as she nearly slipped again

"Take it easy, kid. We're almost there." Ratchet encouraged

Jena had one arm slug over Ratchet's shoulders as he helped her walk to the medbay. They had been battling Lugnut and Blitzwing till Jena's leg got hit by one of Lugnut's missiles. Since she couldn't do much without her leg functioning, Optimus had ordered Ratchet to take her back to the base and try to fix her up. With some difficulty they managed to make it there. Ratchet picked Jena up and set her down onto the berth before turning around to get some of his tools.

"Alright, kid. Let's have a look at that leg."

Jena managed to painfully stretch her left leg out. With a quick glance, Jena's leg looked in really bad shape. There was a pretty good sized dent in side where the missile must have hit along with part of her armor had split open up by her knee joint, revealing a loose wire that was cackling with sparks of electricity. It seem that Jena must have moved out of the way enough that if she hadn't her leg from the knee down would have been completely blown off.

Ratchet sort of looked in shock at her injury something about it looked so…familiar. A flashback started occurring in his head.

"_Something wrong doc…I can't move my leg" The pink and white femme said_

_A younger looking Ratchet brings his servo up to her leg, but quickly pulls back as it zaps him "Ow! Well for starters you're in shock."_

_The femme lies back looking very weak "Stay with me now." He starts to examine her optics "What's your name, soldier?"_

"_Ar…Arcee sir" She stammers_

"_Don't call me sir!" He somewhat snaps "I work for a living!" He changes his voice to a gentler tone "The names Ratchet got that?"_

"_Yes sir…yes Ratchet." Arcee smiles faintly at him_

"Ratchet?" Jena's voice snaps Ratchet out of his thoughts "Ratchet are you okay?"

"Uh…I'm fine, kid. Just kind of dozed off there for a moment." Ratchet starts to repair her leg

Jena looked at the older mech carefully when he had that blank look on his face; he had that far way look in his optics. The look people get when they remember something that happened in the past. Jena couldn't help but wonder what he had been thinking about.

"Ratchet what were you thinking about just now?"

The medic paused in his work. The only one he ever told about his past was Optimus and he wasn't sure if he could ever tell anyone again. But he knew Jena was pretty smart maybe she could understand it was well as Prime did. Besides he didn't really feel like lying to her.

"Just thinking about something that happened a long time ago, kid."

"What was it?"

Ratchet took a big intake as he prepared to tell his story once more, but still continued to work on Jena's leg "Back during the Great Wars I had a mission to help find an intelligence officer named Arcee. She was carrying to the activation codes to Omega Supreme."

"Omega Supreme?" Jena took a moment to think "Wasn't he the reason the Autobots won the war?"

"That's right. Omega Supreme was designed to be the ultimate weapon against the Decepticons." Ratchet then continued on with his pervious story "Anyways I did manage to find her, but things didn't go quite like I planed."

"What happened?" Jena asked, getting into the story

"Well I took her down through the old tunnels and we ran into that bounty hunter, Lockdown. He captured us and took my E.M.P generator as one of his trophies." Ratchet explains "But Arcee managed to get it back to me that's when the real problem started.

_As Lockdown adjusted the tables Ratchet and Arcee were strapped on, Arcee saw the generator and kicked it to Ratchet, who managed to catch it before it fell._

"_Use it on me. Full blast, wipe my memory core." Arcee pleaded to Ratchet_

"_What!" Ratchet was in shock "Arcee, no-"_

"Ratchet," Arcee interrupted "The access codes in my processer are crucial to the war effort. If Megatron gets them-"

_Lockdown finally turns around, noticing something was wrong "Huh? What the-"_

_Ratchet struggles as he manages to get his arm free enough to lift it up, but Lockdown fights him back by grabbing his wrist. But then Ratchet pulled the trigger causing a huge pulse of energy to not only hit Lockdown, but shutdown his entire ship._

"_You're overloading the E.M.P!" Ratchet yells_

"After that we managed to escape Lockdown's ship. The only problem was that when we got out, Arcee's memory was completely wiped clean."

"So she forgot everything that happened to her?"

"She didn't even know who she was after that accident." Ratchet says sadly

"That's awful. What happened after that?"

"I took Arcee to the Elite Guard and tried see if I could recover the access codes from her processer, but somehow she manage to transfer all her information to me." Ratchet explains "So I had to be the one to help control Omega Supreme."

"Wait if you got the activation codes, then what happened to Arcee?" Jena asked

"My guess is that she's probably at the medical institution with everyone trying to get her memory back."

"Ratchet…do you think they'll be able to succeed?"

Ratchet sighs sadly "I don't know, kid. It may be possible, but for now it seems to be irreversible." Ratchet closes his optics "But I can't even begin to tell you how much I blame myself for what happened. So many times I wish I could take it all back."

There was a long pause of eerie between the two of them before Jena placed her servo of the old medic's shoulders "Ratchet, you shouldn't blame yourself for what happened. We all make mistakes sometime in our lives, but when we make mistakes…we have to learn from them so that we don't make them again." Ratchet looks up at the blue and brown femme "I know it seems like there's no way Arcee can get her memory back, but you just need to have a little faith. Who knows maybe someday she will remember again."

Ratchet surprisingly showed one of his rare kind smiles and places his servo over hers "Thank you, Jena. I really needed that."

"You're welcome Ratchet."

Ratchet finishes up a few minor touches on Jena's injury "There you go, kid. Just don't push yourself too hard and your leg will be fine."

"Okay" Jena gets off the berth when they here the sound of someone entering the base "Sounds like the others are back. Better go tell them we're okay" Jena turns to Ratchet "You coming?"

"In minute I just need to put a few things away. You go ahead without me."

"Kay" Jena starts to leave, but pauses "Hey, Ratchet?"

Ratchet turns to look at her "Yes, Jena?"

"Thanks for everything." She smiles warmly

Ratchet smiles back "You're welcome, kid."

As Jena leaves, Ratchet puts away the rest of his supplies. Thinking about what Jena had said to him did make him feel a little better. Maybe she was right, maybe he just needed to keep up a little faith. As he left the medbay, he thought '_Don't worry, Arcee. Someday… I'll bring you back.'_


	10. Present

**TFA Drabbles**

**Pairing: Jena x Swindle **

**Title: Present**

It was late at night as Jena continued to fly through the city, waiting for one of her teammates to call her saying that they found something. Recently there had been new of all the robots in the downtown area were acting strange. They would shirk away from all of there duties one minute and then the next they would be normal and go back to their jobs. At first people thought it was nothing, but after a while it was getting out of control so the Autobots decided to look into it.

Jena flew back to the ground just as Prowl leaped off a building and landed on the sidewalk.

"Find anything?" She asked

"No, how about you?"

"Same." Jena sighs "This doesn't make any sense; you think we would have found something by now."

"We'll just have to keep looking."

Both Autobots turned to leave when they heard a strange sound. They froze.

"Did you hear that?"

"Yes…look" Prowl pointed down the street were some robots were wreaking some cars

Without saying anything to each Prowl and Jena rushed to stop the robots before they did anymore damage. When the robots saw them coming towards them, they stopped smashing the car and turned to attack them. Prowl dodged a few attacks while throwing his shuriken at their weak points. Jena blasted a few of them with her energy balls, but one stuck up behind her and threw her away from the fight. Jena got back up and tired to use her comm. link to call for backup, but something was blocking her transmission from going through.

"Why are all of these robots acting so crazy?" Jena asks mostly to herself

"Because they're under my control."

Jena turned around to see a tan and purple Decepticon leaning against a building near her "Hello, Jena."

"Swindle!" Jena scowled, she had only met the arms dealer one other time before, but she thought they had seen the last of him.

A low chuckle escaped Swindle's throat "Aww, you remember me? I'm flattered."

The blue and brown femme scoffed "As if I ever forget a sleazy Decepticon like you." She clenches her fist ready to charge her power into her servo should Swindle try anything

"Now, now no need to be so violent" He says, taking a few steps forward causing Jena to tense as a defense, never taking her gaze away from him "And here I thought you Autobots had some manners."

"Like you really deserve them."

"My, my aren't we full of spite today?" Swindle's smile never once left his face as he continues to come towards her

"What did you do to all of these robots, Swindle?" She asked in a demanding tone

Swindle's grin widens "Just a simple mind control device, my dear. Anything I say the robots automatically do."

"Why? Why are you here?" Her optics glow dangerously at him "Are you looking for a fight?"

"As tempting as that sounds, no. This was just a distraction to lure you Autobots out into the open. Besides fighting you would just be a waste of my time."

"Then what do you want?" she hissed, refusing to take her glare off of him

Swindle's voice takes a mock hurt tone "Why Jena, how rude. I came all this way just to give you…a gift."

A noise from behind causes Jena to turn around. She see that Prowl is starting to get overwhelmed by all the robots, there were just too many for him to handle by himself. She was about to jump in and help him when she feels a pair of servos grab her wrists and place them behind her back. Jena gasps in surprise, she didn't even hear Swindle come up behind her, she instantly struggles against his grip "What are you…let me go!"

"I don't think so" the arms dealer chuckles into her audio. She shivers as feels his breath on her neck, her body starts to panic.

But her attention goes back to Prowl as she see that one of the garbage-bots throw him and then the robots start to pile on top of him.

"Prowl!" She yells, trying to loosen the Decepticon's grip, but he just pulls her closer to him. Jena was pressed enough against him that she can feel his laughter go down her back. He allows one servo to keep her wrist pinned together, keeping them behind her back, while the other comes around to grasp her chin, forcing her head to the side. Though there was a bit of fear running through her circuitry, Jena glares at Swindle with as much ice as she could possible give.

"Ooh, how cold" he said, sarcasm slightly dripping from his words "And here I thought you were afraid."

"You don't scare me, Swindle." She spat

"Of course not, you're just trembling with excitement" He taunted. Jena winces slightly as his grip on her chin tightens "Relax, my dear…I have a little present for you."

Before she could reply, Swindle presses his mouth to hers, stopping any train of thought she previously had.

Jena's optics widen in shock. The servo grasping her face shifted to the back of her head, his fingers running through her long, organic-like hair and pulling her closer. She could hear Prowl still locked in an intense battle with the other robots, but somehow she couldn't muster up the strength to struggle, to escape and help her friend. The blue and brown femme was frozen as her enemy gives her a surprisingly tender, yet demanding kiss.

After what seemed to be an eternity, all at once, Jena feels Swindle remove his lips from hers and she quickly manages to jerk out of his grip, taking a few steps back. She doesn't take her gaze off of him, but she does bring her servo to cover her mouth, unsure on how to react to his 'gift'.

"You fragging glitch-head go rust in the pit." She says to him, wiping her mouth with the back of her servo

"Now that's no way a young femme such as yourself should talk" Swindle says, childing her like some sparking "Though I did expect a little more out of you, Jena." His smile returns to his mouth "I guess you'll have to improve for next time, won't you?"

Jena widens her optics and almost blushes at the thought of his words '_Next time?'_

Swindle opens his chest compartment and pulls out a small remote, pressing the button, Jena turns to see the robots had stopped attacking Prowl and started to return to their original duties. Turning back around Jena sees Swindle offer her other sly smile and a casual wave goodbye of his servo before transforming into his vehicle mode and disappearing into the night.

Jena barely registered the sound of Prowl walking up behind her until he was in front of her, placing his servos on her shoulders and looking at her with concerned optics behind the ice-blue visor.

"Jena, are you okay? He asked hastily "I'm so sorry I couldn't help you. He didn't hurt you did he?"

Jena manages to get herself out of her haze to answer him "No, I'm fine Prowl."

Prowl didn't look convinced "Are you su-"

"I said I'm fine!" She snapped, making Prowl jump in surprise by her sudden outburst. She gently pulls out of his grip "Come on, lets go find the others." She starts to walk past him, lowering her head down, her fists clenched and her organic-like hair covering her optics. Before she took off into the sky, she hears a soft "Alright" from her companion.

Jena was glad that Prowl couldn't see her while she was up in the air, otherwise he would have saw the frustration and confusion on her face. Jena was an Autobot; she was supposes to hate Decepticons, not let them get the upper hand on her and definitely not be afraid of one. Jena raised her servo back to her mouth, she was afraid though. She was afraid because she had allowed a Decepticon to steal the upper hand from her.

And worst of all is that she liked it.


	11. Deal with the Devil

**TFA Drabbles**

**Pairing: Jena x Megatron**

**Title: Deal with the Devil (Warning: Contains sexual contact! Don't read if you don't like it!)**

Jena let out a few grunts of pain as her body hit the rough ground and rolled across it, only coming to a stop when she hit a tree.

Her whole body protested as she struggled to get back on her pedes, gasping when her right leg gave out, catching herself with her hands before she hit the ground. She wasn't going to last much longer. Dents and scratches covered her blue and brown frame, either from the physical blows, the sharp swords or the landings such as this. Regardless to say, Jena didn't know how much fight she had left in her.

"Get up, Autobot."

That voice. That horrible voice that sounded like it had come from someone's nightmare. Always sounding cold and cruel and always mocking her.

Jena forced herself to her pedes, her eyes and servos glowed with the blue power that coursed through her as she faced off against her opponent standing nearby, smirking at her with sadistic amusement.

The Decepticon leader, Megatron, was almost taller then the trees in the wood, his dark gray armor was like a storm cloud that hovered over her. His optics thought terrified her the most. Blank and crimson, the color of death itself.

Jena and the other Autobots had been patrolling outside the city when the Decepticons attacked them. Like always, Optimus had been the one to take on Megatron while everyone else focused on the other Decepticons. But this time Jena decided to help Optimus which led the Decepticons leader to draw his attention from the Prime to her. Somehow the two ended up fighting away from the others and where lead into the forest.

Despite how weary Jena was now becoming, she was determined to fight to the bitter end. She lunged forward at Megatron, dodging the swings of his swords and mange to land a punch on him that caused Megatron to stumble backwards. Jena quickly followed her foe to land another hit, but he kicked her, sending her crashing into another tree.

Jena struggled to her knees, panting heavily as her body tried to recover from the pain. But it hurt so much.

The tyrant came up again and kicked her. The pain was so immense. Only her strong, resistant nature prevented any lasting damage, but not too much. She gasped in pain, trying to get back up, to counter his attacks. '_I have to call the others for help'_

"Are you unable to stand and fight?" the Decepticon asked, smiling at the femme's weariness. It was almost too easy.

Jena tried to lift herself back up, but she flopped onto the forest floor. She couldn't stay down though. She had to get up no matter what. If her friends were still fighting, then she would keep fighting as well.

"Why do you bother to stand?" He asked, his smile widening "You're only doing more damage to yourself. Besides if you surrender now…I might spare your pathetic life."

"Never!" She spat, only to have another kick that sent her sprawling.

The tyrant laughed cruelly as Jena cringed from the blow, the Rosanian was struggling just to breath, let alone stand up and fight. She heard her foe laugh once more as he walked over to weaken Autobot.

He kneeled down beside her "Ready to give up?" He asked while watching Jena struggled pitifully as she tried to get up, even though she was unable to.

Megatron reared up to his full height, drinking in the sight before him. A once strong Autobot was now helpless and vulnerable. Though he considered just finishing her off and go back to fighting the other Autobots, a sadistic idea crossed the tyrant's processer. His silver glossa licked grey lips as crimson optics observed his helpless prey.

"You know what? Forget the other Autobots." He said, drawing out his words for the emphasis of his new plan "I much rather focus on you."

Jena gasps weakly in horror as she flipped onto her back by a push of a gray pede. Her optics widened in fear, yet still have defiance as the dark mech stood over her.

"Tell me, my dear," He began, kneeling down above her, locking blood red optics with her icy blue ones, wide in shock, but lidded with pain. "You managed to resist some physical torment from me and you still remain defiant even when I strike you down. But tell me, are you still able to stay defiant…"

Jena lets out a horrified gasp as a dark servo stroke her cheek with surprising tenderness. "When your enemy lusts for you?"

Jena didn't have enough time to think about what her foe just said since Megatron leaned down, being careful not to crush her with his weight and pressed gray lips to hers.

Megatron was kissing her. That scared Jena more then anything.

The tyrant's lips were cold, yet the burned with a fiery heat and pressed against her roughly. She let out a small whimper as he pressed their frames tighter together. This was worst then mere pain, this was the ultimate torture. Her very body was now at risk and she couldn't do anything to stop it. She was in too much pain, too tired and too beaten to resist. She was completely helpless.

Megatron smirked into his writhing captive's lips before breaking the kiss apart. Bringing his servo up to stroke her lightly dark cheeks, admiring the softness of it and how it was delightfully appealing to him. A silver glossa darted out to trace her full, red lips, earning a small moan from the femme.

"Yes," Megatron hissed in a low whisper "Moan for me. You're mine now. And you will obey me."

"No…p-please…stop!" Jena begged, her arms futilely attempting to push him off "Get off of me!"

"You sound lovely when you beg." He sneered cruelly, his glossa tracing Jena's jaw line "Your resistance amuses me so, but let me tell you that I won't stop. If you refuse me…" A servo runs up her thigh causing her to whimper "If you don't submit to me…" The blue femme writhed further as his servo now touches her inner thigh, her arms still attempting to push him away, but failing due to her loss in strength "I will personally make you watch as I kill off your friends. One by one."

The Rosanian princess whimpers as the Decepticon's lips attack her neck. This was complete terror. If she refused this…this monster, her friends would pay the price. But on the on hand, giving in would mean her body would be ravaged. No, she couldn't let her friends pay for her cowardice. She had to give into his lust. Jena rather die then have to watch her friends suffer because of her. Tears ran down from her optics as she shut them in defeat.

"P-please…" Jena murmured, letting her arms go limp from their futile resistance "B-be gentle."

Megatron chuckled at her request, servo moving over the curves of her body while his mouth came down on her exposed neck "Such a good little femme."

Jena let her tears fall, gasping when cold lips latched onto her throat, his glossa came out to taste her metal flesh. The tyrant purred with delight, she tasted sweet. He could hear the hitched intakes of his moaning captive, sense her spark pulsing rapidly in her chassis, and feel warm blood moving underneath her metal skin. So beautiful and she was all his.

As his servos moved around her body, he looked up to watch his prey's reaction to his touches. Jena's mouth released pathetic whimpers and pleas to stop, yet pleasured whines. Her brown and blue skin as soft and warm, but yielding, practically begging to be touched and pleased. Sweet blood pulsed under the metal, her dark organic-like hair splayed out on the ground like the night sky and her bright blue optics dripped with warm tears, half-lipped in their torture and pleasure.

"You like this don't you?" Megatron purred, bringing his lips down to the femme's neck again, nipping at the sensitive metal, earning a gasp from the Rosanian. Jena shook her head "no" to his question. "Don't lie; you're practically begging me to taint your body even more."

Megatron's other servo slid behind her and gently dug into the base of her spine. Jena's body reacted with a jerk and she groaned in pleasure before she could stop herself. The base of her spinal strut had some wiring that could be quite sensitive with just the right touch.

'_Oh, Primus why does this have to feel so good? This is a crime, this is torture and yet it feels good.'_

Megatron's lips were on her throat again while his wandering servo traveled down between her legs. Fingers tapped her pelvic armor, a silent command for her to open up. Knowing that trying to argue with him would do her no good, she hesitantly slides the plating back, feeling lightheaded and nauseous as Megatron gazes lustfully at her untouched port. Jena wanted to say something, but Megatron silences her with his lips, his glossa plunges into her mouth, tasting the inside of her warm cavern.

A thick finger suddenly impales her causing Jena to scream into his mouth. She writhers wildly under his touch, servos clench tightly on her tormenter's arms while her legs unconsciously wrap around his waist.

"Yes," Megatron hissed in pleasure, feeling the wonderful, soft heat of the femme's port "Moan for me, scream for me. Hmm, you feel so tight. I see you're still a virgin."

Jena's body was tightening now, her port clenches around the second and third finger as they join in the first one's assault. And for the first time in her entire function, Jena overloaded.

The tyrant smirked cruelly as lubricant poured out of his prey, coating his fingers. It felt warm and smooth and his olfactory sensors picked up the fragrance of her arousal. He just had to taste his prey. His servo withdrew from inside her and then moved it to his mouth. Then he eagerly licked off her essence that covered his servo.

Megatron purrs in delight, it tasted so delicious. It was sweeter then any energon, oil or highgrade he ever.

"You loved that didn't you? The Decepticon leader asked the gasping Autobot "You loved when I made you overload. It was wonderful. Wasn't it?"

Jena answered softly "Y-yes…it was."

Megatron smirked "You're certainly a prize worth keeping, my dear. I will make great use of you."

"Perhaps," Jena started softly, but then suddenly her tone turns harsher "But no prize is without a cost!"

Jena's fist came up to Megatron's face with a sudden tremendous force, sending the tyrant flying off her. She struggles to her pedes and replaces her pelvic armor. Her anger was now fueling her body giving her the strength she needed to get up. Megatron recovered quickly from her assault and just as he was ready to come at Jena again.

"Jena!" Both Cyberonians turned to see the other Autobots heading towards them. Megatron cursed under his breath, dealing with all the Autobots would just be a waste of his time. Before he left, he turned back to Jena.

"This isn't over, my dear femme." Transforming into his helicopter mode, he managed to get away through an opening in the forest.

Jena watched him leave and then turned to look at her very concerned friends. They quickly started to fire questions at her.

"Jena, are you okay?"

"What were you thinking taking on Megatron by yourself?"

"Seriously, do you have a screw loose or something?"

"Guys, guys calm down I'm fine," Jena starts to feel dizzy, and her vision starts to blur "I'm…fi-"Before she finishes, she blacks out the last thing she heard was her friends calling her name.

Jena had no idea what happened after that. She started to wake up at the sound of an annoying beeping. She feels someone touch her shoulder and on instinct, she jolts awake and grabs it.

"Take it easy, kid."

Jena relaxed, never did she thought she be so happy to hear the grumpy, old medic voice. "Sorry about that, Ratchet."

"It's okay, kid" Ratchet puts his servo on her chassis, gently pushing her down "Now lay back down and get some rest. I still need to do a few repairs."

Taking the medic's advice, Jena lies back down and falls back into some much needed recharge. Her thoughts dwindling on how she was going to get Megatron back for what he did to her.

'_I swear by Primus, I'll make him pay.'_


End file.
